Becoming Panem
by FlyingPurpleTaco
Summary: America has isolated himself from the rest of the world. Very slowly, but gaining speed everyday, he heads for a path he may not be able to come back from, changing him forever. And all around, the rest of the world is breaking apart at the seams.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer* **

**I do not own Hetalia or the Hunger Games in any way, hsape, or form. Just this fan fiction is mine.**

England sat in his chair at the large table, absentmindedly playing with his fingers. Most of the nations had already arrived, except for a small handful, hwo always arrived late…and America. That was strange. America was usually on time, or earlier.

The rest of the nations shuffled in, but America. He would officially be the last one when he arrived. England didn't let it bother him, htough. Everyone was allowed to be late sometimes. However, the meeting couldn't start until all nations were present. They chatted to each other idly, almost glad theat they had a break before it started.

However, an hour passed, and then two, and still America had failed to make an appearance. England frowned. Where was he? They needed to get the meeting started.

"_Angleterre__, _do you know where _Amérique_is?" France asked him.

"How should I know where the git is? But when he does get here, I'm going to throttle him," England bit back. He meant to be more patient, but two hours was ridiculous.

Another half hour passed. Finally, England stood up. "I'm going outside to call him. This is getting stupid," he announced. The rest of them nodded as England left. Once out in the hall, he pulled out his phone, and dialed the absent nation, muttering angrily to himself.

America picked up on the sixth ring. "Hello?" he answered.

"Why aren't you here?! We've been waiting for two and a half hours!" England half shouted.

"You could've started without me. I wouldn't have cared," he said flatly. "I didn't plan on going anyway."

This caught England a bit off guard. "What do you mean, you didn't plan on coming? Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it, so go ahead and tell the others to start."

"You didn't feel like it?! You are such a lazy git!"

England expected him to proclaim that he wasn't lazy, because he was the hero.

"Yeah okay. Well if that's all you wanted to tell me, I'll be going."

"Wait America-" But the line was already dead. England stood there like that for a long while. Was something wrong with America? He didn't know, but he needed to find out. Finally, he walked back into the conference room.

"Well?" Germany asked when England took his seat. "What did Amerika say?" the irritation was clear in his tone.

"He said that he isn't coming, and that we should have started the meeting two and a half hours ago," England replied.

"But we need him here for the meeting, aru," china said.

"Ve~ Did he say why he wasn't coming?" Italy asked.

"No, he just said he wasn't coming."

The room was silent. It wasn't really allowed for nation to…_skip_ meetings.

Germany stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we should get started then…"

As the meeting went on, England pulled out his phone again. He felt like a middle school girl trying not to get caught by a teacher, but he texted America under the table.

**What's wrong?**

_Nothing. I'm fine._

**No. if you were fine, you'd be here. So what's wrong?**

_It isn't anything serious. Don't worry._

**Then why won't you tell me?**

_I don't know._

**You don't know?**

_Yeah, I don't._

**Why not?**

_Because, I just don't know anything anymore._

**But you're the hero. Don't heroes know everything?**

_Maybe I'm not the hero._

England blanched, and his eyes widened. He thought the last text he sent would cheer America up. But he couldn't have expected that. If America was denying himself as a hero, something was _very _wrong.

Fingers shaking, he typed: **America?**

_Yeah?_

**You're starting to worry me.**

_Why are you worrying? Everything's fine._

**Quit insisting you're fine! It's very clear that you're not! That's it, I'm coming over there to see you. The meeting's out now, so I'm on my way.**

_Actually, I'll come over to your place, okay?_

**Fine. See you then. **

_See you._

England bolted out of the room, leaving behind every other nation confused at where he was rushing to.

**So…what'd you think? Good? Bad? Don't know? **

**Thanks for reading!**

**This story needs reviews to live….**


	2. A Hero?

**Hello. This is a test update. And I don't own Hetalia. Just this fanfiction.**

"_Do you know what it's like when  
You're not who you wanna be?  
Do you know what it's like to  
Be your own worst enemy  
Who sees the things in me I can't hide?  
Do you know what it's like  
to wanna surrender?"_

_Skillet "Never Surrender"_

* * *

Six hours after the meeting ended, England arrived at his home. Walking up the drive, he sighed wearily. For some reason he couldn't fathom, his boss didn't want him to "jump" to other places. Which meant going home the long way. Which meant that he was royally pissed off. But it was what his boss wanted.

He almost had the door completely open before he noticed the note taped to it, with the word "Iggy" written on it. _America, _he thought as he hurriedly opened the note.

Hey, dude, you weren't here, so I just figured you got held up at the meeting. I waited for a while, but decided that I'd just leave this note here. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to quit worrying about me. I'll be fine. I can absoloutely handle everything going on. So, relax. I'm okay.

-America

England read the note again, and then once more. He mused that, to someone who didn't know America, this would assure them that he was perfectly fine. However, this told England how bad America's situation really was. If he needed any more convincing that something was very wrong, this was it. He turned around, fully prepared to go and see what exactly was going on.

However, in mid turn, he suddenly…felt…dizzy. He staggered, and almost fell over, before leaning against the outside of the house and sliding to the ground. England brought his knees to his chest, and put his head down. _What was that? _England thought. Just a minute ago, he was fine, and now he felt ready to pass out. He wondered if it had anything to do with the cold going around. _Have enough people gotten it?_ _Yes, that's probably it._

England sat there a long time, even when he felt less dizzy, not trusting himself to stand again. Suddenly, a shrill ringing caught his attention. His phone. He struggled to fish it out of his pocket, since his hand was shaking so much.

"'lo?" he answered finally.

"Arthur? Is that you?" England sighed again. His boss.

"Yes, sir, it's me. Is there anything you need?"

"I was wondering…have you been sick lately? Felt like you were going to pass out, or were dizzy or anything?"

"Funny you should ask, I just had a dizzy spell a while before you called. Sir, does this have anything to do with the cold that's going around?"

"Yes it does. I wanted to know if you had it, because that means that way too many people have it. Well, good-bye then."

"Good-bye, sir." After he hung up, England checked the time on his phone. _Damn. I've been sitting out here for three hours._ Slowly, he began to get to his feet, using the wall for support. Once he was up, he was still dizzy, and his body was tilting like he was going to fall. Never leaving the support of the wall, he made it inside. He fell into his couch, figuring he'd be fine after a nap.

As he closed his eyes, he remembered America. _Well, he can handle himself, can't he? _And with that, he fell asleep quickly.

America watched the news with the most distant expression he could manage.

_An earthquake has just hit northern California, measuring as a 9.6 on the Richter scale. Thousands have been killed and even more have been injured. As you can see behind me, the damage done is devastating. It- _He shut the television off, unable to watch anymore.

He leaned forward, putting his head in his hands, letting several tears fall through. _So many people, _he thought _so many have been killed. And it isn't just this earthquake It was the tornado before, or the fire, or the tsunami, or whatever else. Why me? _He suddenly wondered. _What have I done to deserve this? Is this happening to anyone else? Or am I suffering alone?_

He couldn't know if it was happening anywhere else because his boss was insisting that he cease all communication with every nation. Not letting the news get out. Banned from going to meetings. Except that was about to go to hell too, because England was worrying now. America had risked his neck to get that note to him, too. He really hoped Iggy would be put at ease now. Or he'd figure out what was really going on.

This had been happening for months now. Just one devastation after another. His land had been torn apart. Parts of it were so damaged that there was no way that anyone would live. Some places on the coast had been torn away, like the handle of Florida. And he couldn't go to anyone or do anything about it.

There was nothing he could do. That was what he hated most. There was no way to control nature. He hated himself for it. For letting all those people die. He hated himself. He wanted so much to give up. To just be released from all his pain. But there was nothing that could do that.. Nothing was all he had.

He once thought himself a hero. But a hero would've been able to save all those people. To make everything better. He wasn't a hero. He was sure of it now. _If I'm not a hero, then what am I? at the thought,_ a sob spilled out of him, coming deep from his core. He did nothing to stop it, though. They racked his body, until he couldn't cry anymore. It wouldn't do any good any way. it wouldn't bring back all those people, and it certainly didn't make him a hero again.

* * *

** Gracias por leen! **

**And please please review. Pretty please with sprinkles on top.**


	3. Didn't

***DISCLAIMER***

**I own neither Hetalia nor The Hunger Games in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

"_No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear."_

_-C.S. Lewis_

* * *

America stared at his boss with a blank expression. The man was currently running around the room frantically, answering and making phone calls left and right, trying to fix the latest catastrophe. It wasn't that America didn't care, he'd just seen his boss do this before. America had been called in almost half an hour ago, and his boss had yet to address him on why.

"Um..Sir? Were you planning on telling me why you asked to bring me in here?" he asked finally.

His boss looked up quickly, as though he had forgotten the nation was there. Indeed, it took him several minutes to remember. "Ah…yes. I want you to visit Mexico and Canada. See how they're faring with all of this."

America nodded his head and stood. "Yes sir." Once outside the door, he let out a long sigh. He was actually quite nervous about seeing the other two nations. He didn't want to see them near destruction, like he was. Certainly not. but he also didn't want to see them doing better than himself…

But orders were orders, so like it or not, he was off.

* * *

Mexico stared at the paper in front of her, unable to comprehend the words. Or just not wanting to. Either way, she didn't want to read it. _It's a dream, _she thought, _Just a stupid dream. And when I close my eyes and open them again, the paper will be gone and I'll feel dumb for even believing that this could be real. _She shut her eyes tightly and opened them again. Much to her dismay, the sheet of paper still lay in front of her, waiting for her signature.

A bitter laugh escaped her. How ironic. There was not a single other paper they could give her that really needed her signature. They just did it to be polite, and maybe convince her that she had some control. The only paper that did matter if she signed or not was sitting right in front of her, and she most certainly did not want to sign it. Or…did she?

Suddenly, instead of refusing to sign it, Mexico found herself weighing the options. If she didn't sign it, she could help her people. Could try to make things better. But if she signed it right now, there would be no more pain. No more grief, guilt, fear, or anything else. So which was the better way?

After a long while of sitting there, she came to a decision. Slowly, she picked up a pen from the desk and signed her name. The effect was instantaneous. She didn't even have time to put the pen down. Her body went numb, and all thought and emotion disappeared. There was just a blackness. But there was no pain in this blackness. That was all Mexico could've asked for.

In the office, the air shimmered slightly and an American appeared. His eyes were still closed as he began to speak.

"Hey, Mexico, I was wondering how you were doing and-" he opened his eyes to find that he was talking to an empty room. A single white piece of paper lay on the desk, and a simple pen on the floor. Unable to resist, America glanced at it.

But a glance was enough, as he almost fell over in shock.

There was only one document that was important if a nation signed or not. the one that disbanded them as a country. The one sitting on the desk. And at the bottom of the paper was…Mexico's…signature… The first thought that jumped to his mind was _How could she? _But he quickly understood exactly how.

It wasn't shock that knocked America to his knees, but an overwhelming sensation of guilt and grief. If he had just gotten there a little earlier. Or maybe he should've been there months earlier. It was truly stupid of him to assume that the other countries could get along fine, without any support from him or probably anyone else. He should've checked in more. He should've…_but what does "should've" matter now?_ he thought. _the only thing that matter is "didn't". I didn't save her. I didn't check up on her. I didn't help in any way. _a feeling of self-lothing washed over him. It was all his fault. His people…and now mexico.

_There's still Canada…hopefully, _a small voice in his head told him. Mattie…America stood up and rushed to get to his brother. He didn't save mexico-something that would probably haunt him forever- but maybe he could save Canada.

* * *

**Danke fürs Lesen! **

**And please review. Just…please…**


	4. The Brewing Storm

**I don't own Hetalia or the Hunger Games. Just this fanfiction. **

"_Of a world too proud to admit our mistakes_

_We're crashing into the ground as we all fall from grace"_

_Rise Against "Collapse (Post-Amerika)"_

It was happening, she thought. This is what the end of the world looked like. The small girl clutched her mom's hand as they ran through the wreckage of what had been Houston, Texas. A thin layer of water covered the ground. It had been bad this time, that much she knew. No one had seen it coming. It had just whipped through there, there and gone in a flash, the only proof of its existence being the water… and the destruction.

The water was soaking through her boots. But that was what she paid attention to. It was easier than the frightening images all around. The fallen buildings, the waterlogged bodies. Her mother kept running, dragging her behind.

"Mommy, where are we going?" she asked finally. She was truly scared now.

"Somewhere safe, honey. We'll be okay there." That's all she would say. Suddenly someone came into view.

She was standing on a larger sized mound of rubble, shouting into a rather ruined but manageable megaphone. Whatever she was saying, her mother was listening intently.

"People of Houston, listen to me! Your city is crumbling around you. Where is the government that has sworn to protect you? What are they doing now? How have they helped you? They haven't, have they? They left you for dead. They don't care. This is happening around the country, everywhere! Take a look! This is your future!" The woman took a deep, dramatic breath and continued, quieter. "Unless you side with me. If you follow me, I will bring you peace. I will bring you a better society. I am Renee Snow. I will help you. My new government will show you the way. This will never happen to you, as long as follow me. I promise that nothing wrong will come to you." The crowd around her cheered.

They really believed in her.

Canada shuffled through the papers on his desk. They were all reports of the recent problems with his country. There were some casualties, but none too catastrophic. He hoped this was also the case in America and Mexico.

The intercom on his desk buzzed to life. "Mr. Williams, there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it?" Probably another official delivering a report.

"He claims to be your brother."

Alfred? What was he doing here? To him, usually, Canada was an uninhabited territory. Something had to be wrong for him to come by. "Send him in, please."

The door opened, and Canada expected to see his arrogant brother, smiling as happily as ever. However, he was completely floored by the appearance of the person who came through. This person who claimed to be his brother couldn't possibly be him. He had a haunted look in his eyes, with dark circles under them. His shoulders had a dip in them, as though he carried the weight of the world on them. They didn't have the confident look to them. It was wrong.

"Hey Mattie, I was just checking up on you. Is everything okay up here?" His voice was hoarse, as though he had been crying.

"Yes, I've been fine. But…what about you? Forget that. You're clearly not okay. My question really is what happened to you?" Canada asked worriedly.

He stared at America. There was no telling what he would say. But he just looked down at his feet, not really wanting to say anything. Finally he shrugged, and said, "Shit happens."

**I updated. Finally. I'm sorry for the wait, and I'm sorry it was for this excuse of a chapter. Not much to do with the nations. Again, sorry. But my idea of how Panem was created was in part natural disasters, and part civil war. And I also figure that the Snow bloodline goes all the way back to the beginning of the idea of the country. **

**Köszönjük hogy****olvasástad!**

** And please, I beg of you to review!**


	5. Hallucination

It was more than a cold, that was for sure. England lay on the couch, pretty sure that he was dying. Nobody in his country had died from it yet, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel like he would.

His fever was burning dangerously high, and he hadn't eaten in at least three days. His throat felt like it would close up completely at any moment, and there were strange red welts covering his entire body. On top of that, he couldn't close his eyes, unless they were forced closed by total exhaustion. And they just flew open again after an hour of sleep, anyway. But none of that was as bad as the hallucinations.

A few of them were good, like when he saw America as a small child. But most of them were terrifying. He saw himself going to war with other nations, either being viciously defeated or winning in an equally vicious way; the ceiling of his home crashing down on him, while he was so weak. And they were so real that England didn't realize that they were hallucinations until it disappeared.

"England," a voice called. _It has to be a hallucination, _the Brit thought, _it isn't real._

"England," it called again, louder this time. "England, please. You need to help me."

It was America, walking toward him. He looked awful, like he was being tortured. Suddenly, England wanted to hug him, and tell him everything would be alright. That whatever was happening wouldn't last.

"Help me, Iggy. I'm scared," America whimpered.

"What is it? I'm sure it's going to be okay," England said.

"I'm scared of myself. Of what I might become," he whispered.

America kneeled down and looked him straight in the eye, and England could fully see all the pain there. His face looked like that of a man burning at the stake. Whatever was happening, it wouldn't be okay for a long time. Maybe never.

"America," England choked, "what's wrong? Please tell me what happened."

Suddenly, the American's eyes hardened. He went from a look of suffering to a look of chilling anger in less than a second. "You could've stopped this. Why didn't you come? If you had come, you might've been able to stop this. You said you would help me," America muttered.

"You told me not to come. You said you were fine. And I was planning to but I couldn't. I was ill. I still _am _actually, if you hadn't noticed. But-" England started but stopped, as he heard an earsplitting _CRACK!_

America pitched forward, gripping his skull tightly. Dark red blood began to drip from his mouth, ears, eyes, everywhere. His arms and legs started twisting in unnatural ways, and he fell to the floor. His back arched, and he screamed a bloodcurdling scream-a noise England hadn't thought possible for anyone to make.

"America! America! What's going on?! Is there anything I can do?"England begged.

Pnaic welled up in the nation's chest. He needed to do something, but couldn't. he was too weak. All he could do was stare while his friend writhed and screamed.

After an agonizing amount of time, it ended. America passed out, going completely limp. His face was different than before, and his hair had changed colors. His eyes flickered open, but they weren't the brilliant blue the Brit was used to. They were a nasty, ugly red.

America jackknifed into a sitting position and faced England. Immediately, England saw that this was not America. Whoever it was, it was absoloutely _not _his brother. The eyes were too cold, the face to cruel.

"Wha-what h-h-happened to Am-merica?" he stammered.

The man in front of him sneered. "He's gone. Well, not completely, since I'm here. After all, I was him, once. But not anymore."

"Then who are you?"

"Me? I'm not sure yet. But I'll let you know when I find out." With that, the stranger got up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" England cried. "You didn't answer me, not really. What happened to America?"

The stranger looked at him with those cold, dead eyes, smirked, and said "You'll never see him again. He's as good as dead to you." And he disappeared.

_Dead? No no NO! He can't be dead, he's America. He's a constant. I __**need **__him! He's not dead, no, not at all, _England thought in a panic.

_America is __**not**__ dead. He will __**never**__ become that…thing. _

**What…the hell did I just write? That was freaky even for me. Oh well, this is a freaky fic, so freaky chapters like this are to be expected. **

**On a different note, I've forgotten to thank everyone for the amazing reviews so far, so to: thestarynight, FlamingWingsofIcarus, narusasuforever1, trolol, Muirgheal-of-Lantern-Waste, AWESOME, kompletelykrazykay, D. 01(x2), ilovedoodle, and 3 guests. Thank you guys so, so much! Your support is so awesome! And I PROMISE, the updates will not take so long!**

**Спасибо за чтение!**

**Review, revi**e**w, review!**


	6. Status Report

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Hetalia or The Hunger Games in any way, shape, or form.**

**Status Report of The World:**

This report has been abbreviated to list only the countries in dire need.

_Italy_

Poisoned water supply. Affects mental health, making them bloodthirsty and known difference in appearance is red pupils. Most of the country has been affected by this poison, the few remaining being evacuated immediately. No known cure. No known suspects.

_Russia_

Rioting and civil unrest among the people. May turn into civil war. People are calling for a revolution. Thousands dead caused by attacks, millions injured.

_Mexico_

No form of government. Complete chaos among the people.

_United Kingdom_

Vicious plague. Thousands dead, millions affected. Population slowly dissolving. Mass panic.

_China and Japan_

Listed together as they are bordering on war. Many Allies of the two countries will most likely be involved. Good chance of starting World War III.

_Australia_

Mass drought. Crop and livestock failure causing malnutrition.

_Chile_

Large earthquake, numbering 9.5 magnitude. Triggered many landslides, a tsunami, and numerous fires. Thousands dead, millions injured. Other areas affected include Hawaii, the Philippines, and Japan.

_India_

Mass tsunami. Thousands dead, millions injured. Other areas have been affected.

_France and Germany_

Listed together as they are involved in a major war. Both countries have taken harsh amounts of damage. Thousands dead, most soldiers, though some civilians caught in the line of fire.

_An emergency world meeting has been called, and is currently being scheduled. The full status report is to be presented._

_11 January, 21XX_

**And so concludes the shortest and least eventful chapter of this fic so far. Seriously, it's only around 270 words without this note. And I know that it's not the most interesting either. But at least you have an update of what's happening to some of the world. And if you're wondering why America isn't on this list, it's because these are only countries that have officially reported what's happening. America has not done so, so no one really knows what's going on there.**

**Much thanks to the reviewers of chapter 5: Luna the Darkness Princess, narusasuforever1, Thestarynight, kompletelykrazykay, zoewinter1, Evil's Horcrux, and TooBitter. Also, lots of thanks to everyone who favorite/followed this story. Seriously, your guys' support means so much to me. :)**

**Multumesc pentru****lectura****!**

**(Insert shameless plea for reviews here)**


End file.
